That One Night
by amoet
Summary: Edward meets Bella one night in an unexpected ways. Maybe Valentine's Day is all about love anyway. O/S


**Summary: **Bella and Edward meet one night in an unexpected way. Maybe Valentine's Day is not bad after all. O/S.

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M (for language and you know what)

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the ideas.

* * *

**That One Night**

Love is a complicated thing.

You never know exactly when it will come to you. And you never know whether you'll be happy or heartbroken in the future.

But, you still crave it.

Love is also a powerful thing.

It can change someone for the better or for the worse.

As for myself, I had no idea what would come to me, because, to be honest, I've never been in love. Of course flings happened several times, but none of that was enough to make my heart race, or make me want to spend my whole life with someone.

Valentine's Day has never been important for me. If I got lucky, I'd probably have drinks at a bar and then could get a woman to my bed. But, that stopped years ago. After my hectic work schedule, I stopped thinking about that. Heck, I even stopped thinking about love.

Until that one night changed my life.

Now I believed the power of love.

~O~

I walked hastily to the ER. Being an accountant for a huge company in New York such as Volturi Inc., sometimes made it necessary for me to have to choose between family and my job; and I often choose my job. It was not because I was selfish, but I worked hard for this position. After graduating from an Ivy League college, I applied for an accounting staff position in the company. Being a fresh graduate and a newbie made me someone who other senior staffs relied on when they wanted to have a date, or spend their time with their family. They usually left their unfinished work to me.

I supposed I should feel angry for being used, but I did my job…or should I say _their j_ob. The bright side was my skills improved, and Mr. Marcus Volturi, as the head of the company, promoted me to a higher position with higher responsibility and pay. And let's just say that went on and on, until I reached for the Head of Accounting Department.

My dad, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor and my mom, Esme, was a housewife, even though she has amazing architecture skills. Dad told me Mom was an architect before she got pregnant with me and decided to quit her job to focus her time on her family after I was born. I used to think I would become a doctor when I pursued a career, but everything changed when I was in junior high and fell in love with accounting.

And my sister, Alice Cullen, is the reason why I'm here in the first place. Alice has problem with her liver since I was in high school. She depended on medication for years while waiting for the perfect donor. And now the day has arrived when the senior doctor, one of my dad's colleagues, told us he got the perfect liver for my sister.

I quickly dismissed all my work and promised Mom and Dad I would meet them in the ER. I was both excited, but also nervous. What if this donor didn't fit with my sister's body? How long do we have to wait until we get another donor?

"Edward!"

I spotted my parents easily and approached them. They both looked exhausted and I felt bad they had to wait here alone, while I was busy in my office with numbers.

"Is everything okay?" I asked hastily.

Mom smiled tiredly. "Everything is fine, Edward. We just had to wait until the paperwork was done."

I nodded and looked at my parents carefully. "Okay."

"I'm so happy you can be here, Son," my mom continued.

A twinge of guilt appeared in my heart, but I ignored it. I cleared my throat. "I wouldn't miss it, Mom. We've been waiting for this news for months…well, almost a year."

My mom smiled again.

I looked over at my dad, "So, who's the donor?" I was curious about the person who has the perfect liver for Alice.

"Her name is Renee Swan, she's a widow. Car accident by a drunk driver, she's been in a coma with only a slight chance to recover. Her daughter heard one of my colleagues'conversation with a surgeon about how Mrs. Swan's liver could be the perfect one for Alice, and then she offered it willingly," my dad answered with tired voice.

I blinked while trying to digest the information.

Alice's donor is a widow in a coma and her daughter willingly gave up her mother's liver to someone she didn't know. This was something that you couldn't take lightly.

"Have you met with her daughter yet?" I asked curiously.

My dad shook his head. "She just signed the papers. I wish I could meet her and say thank you. But, I'll try to look for information about her. Right now, first thing first."

"And Mrs. Swan, how is she now?" I asked in a low voice, fearing the possibility they already plugged out her life support already.

Dad sighed and his head bowed slightly. "They already brought her to the surgery room."

Geesshh…

I ran my hand through my hair. My guess was true then. Again, I felt relief, but somehow I felt sympathy for Mrs. Swan's daughter. If only I could thank her enough for her sacrifice and bravery.

"They also already brought Alice to the surgery room. Your mom and I will wait here until it's finished. You can go back to your office if you want, Son."

My dad's words made my head snap in his direction. I saw his tired eyes and also the recognition that he was sure I would go back to work, but my heart told me to stay. The story about a daughter's sacrifice to save my sister's life gave me epiphany. There are greater things in life rather than your work.

"No, Dad. I'll stay here."

My parents' eyes widened, but later they smiled, seemingly pleased with my choice to stay the night.

I took a deep breath. "Why don't you guys take a break? I'll wait here."

Mom nodded reluctantly and kissed my cheek. "We just want to have some coffee and then we'll be back." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Thank you for staying here, Edward."

I nodded and Mom released her embrace, as Dad clasped my shoulder. Then they turned and walked hand in hand to the exit door.

Once they left, I let out another breath and finally looked around the room. I realized there were only me and a tiny brunette woman sitting on a chair, far from where I stood. Her head cast down and her hands were on her lap. She wore jeans and a blue shirt. For a brief moment, I admired how the color looked on her pale skin.

I walked over to the chair and I could see her clearer. I thought she was sleeping because of her position, but she wasn't. She sat there and looked down at her lap with what I could only assume, very sad eyes.

I cleared my throat.

"Hi."

She blinked and then slowly raised her head.

My heart did a little flip when our eyes met. She has deep, brown eyes…well, a little bit misty, probably die to the fact that she was crying before, and a perfectly heart-shaped face. I would say she was lovely, actually, very pretty.

She didn't say a word and I took a deep breath. "May I…may I sit here?" I asked uncertain.

"Sure," she answered.

I nodded. "Okay."

I sat next to her and we were quiet for a moment. Until she was the one who spoke first.

"Waiting for a surgery?" she asked.

I smiled slightly and looked at her. I usually didn't feel comfortable talking to a stranger, but somehow I felt I could trust her.

"Yeah."

_Another silence_.

She smiled and looked again to her lap. I watched her sitting there so quietly. She looked around my age, maybe a couple of years younger. Despite her sadness, I could feel her strength too.

_Who is she waiting here for? _

_Her relatives?_

_Her husband?_

I glanced briefly to her ring finger.

No ring.

_Since she already started the conversation_, _it's not a bad thing to ask back, right_?

"How about you? Waiting for a surgery?"

Gah! Such a lame question.

"Sort of," she answered with soft voice.

Okay.

That was not so bad.

"Just got home from work?" She indicated to my working outfits.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you could say that."

She smiled again. "Busy man, huh?"

Her smile somehow warmed my heart and it made me smile in return. "I don't know if busy is the right word. I rarely make time for my family, but this time I just thought I did the right thing. My boss will kill me, I'm sure. But, I don't care," I blurted out and then I realized I said too much. "Oh damn, I'm so sorry. I guess I talked too much about myself."

She chuckled. "It's okay. You're the first person here who sat next to me. I saw your parents before, but they were too busy and didn't even notice me." Her eyes lit up a little bit when she mentioned my parents and it did nothing to calm down my erratic heartbeat.

"Well, today is an important day for our family," I added, trying to be casual.

"I can see that. You were all here together so it must be an important thing."

I liked her already.

And I didn't even know her name.

By the time I was ready to ask her name, my parents came back to the ER and said I should go to grab some dinner. I smiled to the lovely woman, hoping I could continue our conversation later.

But, when I came back to the ER, she was gone.

I found out shortly after, that the beautiful brunette I had talked to, with the sad eyes, was the daughter of my sister's donor.

That information made my heart sink deeper

~O~

After that faithful night, I never saw her again. I often cursed my stupidity for not asking her number or even her name, but I also couldn't blame myself. Rushing to the hospital for your sister surgery, and then being told she finally has an organ donor after waiting for months was just too much.

I was so thankful for Renee Swan. Her husband passed away three years ago and she lived only with her daughter. I planned to thank her daughter personally, but later I learned she already sold their house. And also I learned her name was Isabella Swan.

My guilt rose, but Alice often convinced me everything happens for a reason. I knew Isabella was the one who agreed on the donor process, but I still can feel her loss on that faithful day. Offering one of her mom's organs to someone she didn't know to save someone's life was the greatest gift you could ever give.

New York was so big and I had no idea where she would go. I tried to look on Facebook or Google her, but to no avail. It was strange…I mean…we'd only talked for about 15 minutes, but her effect on me was 10 times greater than any women before. I admitted it too…I missed her.

For all I know she could be anywhere. But, deep down inside I had feeling she was still in New York or somewhere near this city, and I only had to wait to see her again.

~O~

Alice's health was progressing after she had her surgery. Isabella's mother's liver was indeed the perfect one for Alice. The doctors kept an eye on her for almost two months and on the third month she only had to do checks up every week. I kept my longing for Isabella to myself, and as the days went by, my hope to see her again getting thinner. Unlike me, Alice was sure our family would meet with Isabella again.

As for my work, I learned to manage my schedule so I could spend more time with my family. Mr. Volturi was not pleased when he saw me stepping back from the workaholic schedule, but after seeing I still could do my job just like before, he never complained.

Four months later, I decided to stop at the bakery for some cookies to bring to Alice. I planned to visit her this evening; it had become my new schedule.

And it was then that I saw her.

I saw Isabella.

She was sitting inside the café, with a cup in her hand. I still remember her face, and seeing her again after four months was like a refill to my soul. I didn't realize how much I'd missed her and was surprised that my heart still did the erratic thing when I saw her. I often dreamt about her; I knew it sounded silly because she probably already forgotten about me.

A waiter came to her table and she smiled at him. They talked a little bit, and from their gestures I could tell the waiter knew her. I watched them until Isabella grabbed her bag and rose from her chair. She left the café and walked to my direction. I was praying silently our eyes could meet, but instead she bowed her head and wrapped her body tightly under her long coat. I watched her walk; I was too stunned to even call her name.

Reality kicked in when she finally out of my sight.

Damn it!

Why hadn't I just called her name?

I tugged my hair, frustrating over my stupidity. I looked back to the café and quickly crossed the street. Perhaps I could ask someone there about her. I spotted the waiter who spoke to Isabella earlier and I approached him. He smiled when our eyes met.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. The woman you talked with earlier, does she comes here often?"

~O~

I talked to the waiter, Seth, and as I predicted, Isabella indeed often spend her time there. After that, for several afternoons I watched her from afar, hoping I could find the opportunity to finally talk to her. She always sat in the same spot with a cup in her hand. I didn't tell Alice about my 'meeting' with Bella, but my sister could sense there was something wrong with me.

A week later, when I visited Alice again, she talked to me, coming straight to the point.

"Edward, what is wrong with you? You look different this week, hard time at work?" she asked me with calculative eyes.

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Alice. I should ask you the same question. Are you okay now?" I knew she was much better after the surgery, but I was still afraid there will be complications.

My sister rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"And so am I."

She raised her eyebrows. "You can't lie to me, Edward."

I grinned.

Alice blew a breath. "Or you met someone?"

My grin disappeared and Alice smirked.

I forgot she could be smarter than me.

"It's easy to guess why a man looks sad or happy, usually one thing in particular."

My shoulders slumped and from my peripheral vision I could see my sister furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. I knew it was useless to stall.

"I met Isabella."

Alice gasped. "Isabella, Renee Swan's daughter?"

I nodded slowly.

"Where? When?"

"I saw her the first time at the café not far from my office a week ago. I asked the waiter and he said she visits every afternoon."

"Did you talk to her?"

I grimaced and Alice made a face.

"What? Are you going to tell me you chickened out and just watch her from afar? What is this, Edward, the 17th century?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. "What do you want me to do? Say hi and then said 'hey, you remember me? I was sitting with you when the doctor had the surgery to remove your mom's liver.' It's not that simple, Alice."

"You finally see her again after four months, Edward. I know you. You may act like it's nothing, but I know you want to see her."

My heart twisted.

Alice clasped my shoulder. "I know why you only see her from afar. You're afraid."

Was I?

Maybe I was.

I was afraid she wouldn't remember me while I always dream about her.

I was afraid she would get angry when she realizes who I am. These roller coaster emotions confused me. We weren't even friends, but why was I so afraid she would walk away from me?

I took a deep breath. "It's been four months, Alice. She may not even remember me."

"Or maybe not. You don't know if you don't find out."

I looked at my sister and she smiled slightly.

"You know how much I want to meet Isabella, right? And I could do that easily, but I want to give the chance to you. I'll meet her when you bring her to our house, for a family occasion."

My eyes widened. "What? What the-"

"June 20th is next week, brother," Alice said again in a sing-song voice.

Oh, crap!

My birthday.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

I pouted. "When did you become a psychic?"

Alice shrugged. "To be honest, I had a strong feeling about Isabella exactly a week ago. Probably the exact time you saw her at the cafe."

Okay, now this was getting weird.

"How can you be so sure she will meet you at my birthday?"

"I just knew. You're a fast learner when it comes to woman."

I scowled.

"And I know Isabella is special," my sister smirked and seconds later she turned serious. "Don't forget, Edward. Her mother's liver is inside my body. Somehow I feel the connection with her. And if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass!"

I raised my eyebrows. "I haven't talked to her yet and you already threaten me. That's so uncool, sister."

Alice sighed. "Edward, do you even remember the night when I had my surgery?"

"I remember I met Isabella and then waiting with Mom and Dad until your surgery was over."

"You didn't even remember the day, did you?"

I looked at her curiously. "No. Was it Thursday or Friday?"

Another sigh.

"It was Valentine's Day, Edward."

~O~

Okay, what would you say to a woman if you're in my position?

_Hi, Isabella. It's nice to see you again. How are you? I haven't seen you in four months. You remember? Hospital? ER? Surgery?_

I don't think so.

_Hi, Isabella. I'm Edward. I've been watching you from outside for a week. Do you remember me?_

Man! I will be so lucky if she doesn't stab me with a knife.

_Hi, I'm Edward. We've met before. I hope you remember me. Maybe I can get you another coffee?_

It's a miracle if she still stays in her seat and not bolts out the door.

I was busy with my musing until finally I reached the café's door. I peeked inside and I see Isabella was still sitting in her spot, and according to my observations, she will be out soon if I didn't make my move. I took a deep breath and push the door open. Seth grinned at me and motioned with his head to Isabella's direction.

Yeah, thanks, man.

Another deep breath to calm my thumping heart and now I stood next to Isabella's table. My hands were clammy and I prepared myself to greet her. Her body stiffened and then she slowly raised her head. Our eyes met and I was out of breath for a moment. I was preparing myself in case she told me to walk away from her table. But, a smile slowly appeared on her face. From her eyes, I could tell she recognized me.

"Hi," she said in clear voice. And that voice amazingly soothed my nervous body.

I swallowed. "Hi."

I stood there awkwardly and quickly glanced to the chair across from her.

_Be smart, Cullen!_

"May I…may I sit here?" I unconsciously repeated the words I said to her four months ago.

Isabella's smile didn't falter and she stared at me warmly. "Of course."

I gave her a small smile and sat across from her.

Seth came over and asked for my order. I only asked for a cup of coffee and he wiggled his eyebrows before leaving our table.

_Smart ass_.

I looked back at Isabella as she took a sip from her cup. She didn't look much different from the last time we met. And her eyes, they were more alive, even though I could see a little bit of sadness there.

"Don't look at me like that," she suddenly said.

I blinked. "Like what?"

Isabella giggled. "You haven't changed at all. How's your sister?"

How…how did she know about Alice?

She smiled warmly. "Your parents talked to me after you left the ER, Edward."

And she knew about my name too. Why oh why did I wait for a week to talk to her?

_Come on, Edward. Be a man!_

"You weren't there when I got back to the ER," I blurted out, as I internally slapped myself.

Isabella blinked several times and she took another sip. "After talking to your parents and knowing everything was fine, I had to go home. I just did what I thought was right and I knew my mother would agree with me."

Her eyes turned a little bit sad and I instinctively held her hand. I didn't know what come over me, but I just need to hold her. Isabella didn't resist, she squeezed my hand instead. Warmth shot through me and I finally understood some of my roller coaster emotions.

I wanted to be her friend or maybe more.

I looked in her eyes and spoke the words I longed for her to hear, "Thank you so much for saving my sister. I'm forever grateful. Speaking of my sister, she's fine, and she would love to meet you."

Isabella smiled again. "No need to say thank you, Edward. I'm so happy I did the right thing." She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I left that night."

"I've been trying to search for you," I told her. "I even visited the home address you gave to the hospital, but you were not there. I kept trying until I just gave up to faith, I guess."

She nodded slowly. "I was thinking to ask for your parents' address at the hospital, but I know it's impossible because of the policy. And even if I had it, I didn't think you would…I don't know…be happy to see me or even remember me," her voice faltered in the end.

I trembled slightly with delight.

She has the same feeling as I do.

I squeezed her hand. "Don't ever think that way. If only we met sooner, I will be happy. And I'm happy now you're finally here. My sister, Alice, was always so sure we would see each other again."

She chuckled. "Your sister sounds so fun. Maybe I can meet her someday."

I nodded and looked at her deeply. "You will. And I'm sure my parents will be happy to see you too."

We both laughed lightly and then our eyes met.

"I'm so happy we met again, Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"What?"

She gave me another warm smile. "Call me Bella, Edward. I'm happy too that we met each other again."

Seth came again to our table with my coffee and smirked when he saw our joined hands. Bella giggled when she saw Seth's expression and her eyes shone brightly.

In that moment I knew I fell in love with her.

~O~

Bella and I slowly built a bond of friendship afterwards, although what I felt for her was already beyond friendship. But, I knew it was not wise to ask more from her, so I just had to be patient. We met every day for the rest of the week in the café and we both became Seth's favorite couple.

We talked about random things; from our hobbies to our favorite books and music and sometimes our job. I also found out how she loved to cook. Bella was not only smart, but she was also a fun and loving person.

She was the first person outside my family that I told about myself.

And I loved her even more.

Bella told me bit by bit about what she did after that night. She went back to the house which she shared with her mom after her dad died and decided to sell it. After that, she packed and moved to Philadelphia. She worked at the local bookstore for three months, but she didn't stay long there. She decided to return to New York after one of her friends offered her a position in a publishing company as part of their marketing staff. The day I saw her was the day she just got home from her first day at work.

I also sheepishly admitted I already saw her a week before, but didn't have the courage to come to her and speak to her. Bella only chuckled when I told her my part of the story.

I asked her to spend our time together and she happily accepted. And a day before my birthday after a lot of calls from my dear sister, I gathered all the courage to ask her to come to my parents' house to celebrate it. She blushed slightly before nodding her head yes, and my inside did the happy dance.

Truth to be told, this year was the first time I celebrated my birthday by taking a woman to my parents' house. I picked her up from her apartment and to my surprise; Bella baked a birthday cake for me. My family was so happy to see her again and as I promised, she finally met with Alice. It turned out to be a very sappy moment and I had to drag my dad out of the living room to give the women some privacy.

At the end of the night, I took her home. I walked with her to her apartment door and we stood there a little bit awkward.

"Thank you for today, Edward. Your family is great," Bella said.

I smiled. "They really love you. And thank you for accepting my invitation. I know we've just met again, but I already rushed you to come to my birthday party."

"No problem. I'm sorry I don't have any presents for you. Well, you told me only a day before so I didn't have the time to buy anything."

I shook my head and quickly held her hand. "I'm not five anymore. I don't really care about presents actually. Besides, you already baked a cake for me. No one ever did that before."

Bella caressed my hand with her thumb and my eyes unconsciously traveled to her lips. Those lips which haunted me for days and I longed to kiss her.

"I missed you so much, Bella," I said in hushed tone; I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer.

Bella scooted towards me, and our faces were so close. "I missed you too, Edward. I always dreamt about your green eyes. I'm so glad you finally had the courage to speak to me rather than watching me from outside."

I had to chuckle at that, and I should thank Alice for it.

Our eyes met again and Bella's lips ghosted over mine. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

Oh God, is she going to kiss me?

Please, yes!

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered. Her sweet breath lingered on my face and my mind went blank.

I didn't answer her, but I raised my hand and cupped her face. Without another word, my lips met hers and my body felt whole. Now I understood why people crave love; because it made you whole, body and soul.

Our lips danced and Bella brushed her tongue across mine. My hand moved to her nape and I opened my mouth to grant her wish. Our tongues battled and I unconsciously pulled her closer.

When she ended our kiss and we were both trying to catch our breath, she said four words which made my world shine brightly, "I love you, Edward."

Our foreheads touched and I closed my eyes.

"Best birthday present ever."

~O~

After my birthday, Bella and I began the new phase in our relationship. She was no longer my friend, but my girlfriend. I told her that I already liked her the first time we met, and to my surprise she felt the same way. As our relationship progressed, so did our emotional bond. I learned about her loss over her parents' death and tried the best that I could to help her heal. Bella also always reminds me to stop feeling guilty so we both worked together to heal ourselves.

She was with me every time I had family or job occasions and I was there for her when her publishing company held events. I was with her too when she visited her parents' grave. There were also ups and downs in our relationship, but we learned to communicate our problems and build a strong foundation.

"May I ask you something?" I asked her when we spent our Sunday together at Central Park. Bella leaned on my shoulder with a book in her hand and we both sat on the grass. We often enjoyed our quite time here.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give your mother's liver to Alice?" After several months of our relationship, I finally got the courage to ask her this one big question. The one question which always playing in my mind.

Bella pursed her lips and closed the book she'd been reading. She looked at me with her warm, brown eyes. "No specific reason. I just wanted to help. I know how hard it is to find a perfect donor and I know my mom would never wake up so…yeah…" she shrugged.

I honestly didn't know if I could be strong as she had been. I didn't know what else to say, so instead I hugged her and gave her a sweet kiss.

As a man, I wanted her physically, but as a gentleman I never pushed her. We already talked about our previous relationships, me with my casual hook-ups and Bella with her long term boyfriend, and we decided to go slow. She was special to me and I won't treat her like I treated other women before.

A year pass quickly, it was the first Valentine's Day for us as a couple, and we celebrated by dinner at the restaurant. After that, I took her to my place and we both stood on my balcony watching the night sky with the chilling air around us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and Bella leaned her head on my chest.

"Do you know when we first met it was also Valentine's Day?" she murmured.

I chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yes, I know. Alice told me."

"Alice?"

"Yup," I smiled and looked again at the night sky. "She was the one who had surgery, but she knew it was Valentine's Day, while I, the healthy one, barely paid attention." I studied Bella's face. "How do you know it's Valentine's Day?"

She shrugged. "My girly side, I guess. I always thought that was the worst Valentine's Day ever, but then I met you." She raised her head to look into my eyes. "I guess God gave me you after I gave my mother's liver for Alice."

My heart constricted, and I couldn't stop my next move. I crushed my lips with hers and we kissed passionately. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss. My body burned with desire. We had been together for eight months, but we hadn't taken our relationship to the next step.

"I want you, Edward," Bella said between the kisses.

Her words made my stomach knot, and my desire increased.

"Bella, we don't have to do this," I said lamely, testing the water while my other side was hoping otherwise.

But, she didn't say anything, only rubbed herself onto my already hard member. I groaned and lifted her up.

_Oh yes, she really wants me._

My body hummed with passion and lust. Bella wrapped her long legs around my waist while she continued to kiss me. I reluctantly had to release her lips or we couldn't make it to my room in one piece. She kissed me everywhere; my neck, my cheek, my jaw and I had to tame myself not to throw her to my bed and just fuck her.

When we arrived at my room, I put her back on her feet and we quickly undressed each other. My plan to take her gently and lovingly was gone after she roughly kissed me and stroked me.

"Please…I've been waiting too long for this. Make me yours," she whispered seductively.

I growled as she climbed onto the bed and licked her lips, watching me roll the condom. I quickly kissed her thoroughly, as I parted her legs and slid inside of her in one quick move.

"Ohhhh….Edward…."

She was so warm and tight; I had never felt like this before. I wasn't a virgin and Bella wasn't either, but this feeling was something new to me. I used to have sex, but right now I'm making love. I took the woman I loved to my bed.

The thought fuelled my possessiveness. Bella moaned and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and it made me go deeper.

"Fuck, baby," I grunted.

Her fingers knotted in my hair and she pushed her foot into my butt. Hmm…I liked her naughty side.

I push in.

"Edward…"

I pulled out.

"Ohhh…"

Fuck!

"You feel so good…harder…"

_Oh, I will, baby._

With a loud growl, I thrust again, pounding her harder and faster, pouring out all my desire for her. Our bodies were slick with sweat and Bella's hands were all over me before finally she reached her climax and screamed my name. I held her closer and followed her after several more thrusts. I collapsed on top of her and she giggled. I smiled on her skin.

"What?" I asked her lazily and kissed the valley of her breasts.

"That was amazing," she said and stroked my hair.

I chuckled and rose on my elbows to look at her eyes. "Are you okay? I wasn't rough?"

Bella pecked my lips. "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to practice sweet lovemaking."

And her words alone made me hard again.

I smirked and kissed her.

"I love you, Bella."

~O~

Yes, that one night really changed my life, but I would never regret my decision to stay at the hospital.

I found Bella and the love I had been searching for.

And tonight, on our second Valentine's Day together, I have a ring…and I'm going to ask her to be my wife. And hopefully we could get married on Valentine's Day next year or maybe sooner.

If she said yes.

"Edward?"

Her soft voice brought me back to the present and I turned around to see her in front of her bedroom door. I asked her for a romantic dinner and thankfully she was not suspicious about my intention. I smiled and walked to her. I held her hands and her brown eyes sparkled, increasing my heartbeat. Always.

Another lesson about love that I learned.

Love is when two people touch each other's soul.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and I offered my arm.

When she smiled at me, I knew she was going to say yes.

It's Valentine's Day after all.

~O~

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you to my wonderful beta, **Sunflower3759**, for beta'ing this one shot and to the lovely ladies from FB group who made the lovely banners for me :) I wrote this story just before the HEA contest started and I was thinking to submit this one shot as a part of the contest, but then I changed my mind. This is more Valentine thing so I keep it for Valentine's Day :) I do have another one shot for the contest, though...keep close to my FB and twitter to find out.

So yeah, Happy Valentine's Day, guys. Hope you have great time with your loved one, your family, friends or even if you'll spend today alone. Go eat those chocolates :)


End file.
